Emotional stress
by icewolf111
Summary: X-men O.C. cross over. mutants have just become widely know to the world. it is not going to be a lovey dovey love story and it is not a mutant slug fest. its about kids dealing with complicated issues like acceptance, fear, keeping secrets and love.


**AN: ok so this is an O.C./X-men cross over, I am a huge fan of the O.C. because I empathies with Seth a lot (I'm kind of a geek) that I am a huge fan of x-men. You are not likely to see any characters from x-men, it's more the O.C. based in the world with "the mutant problem" and the kids have to deal with it. The existence of mutants has only just been made widely known and it is BIG news as you can imagine it is set well before the x-men are established in fact the kids are in the same generation as jean and Cyclops. This isn't a lovey dovey fic and it will not be a mutant slugfest. Its about a bunch of kids that are dealing with issues: acceptance, fear, secrets, discovery, friendship and yes love will be part of it but every second phrase will not be "I love you". It starts at the scene in ep 7 when they are in the car on the way to TJ and I don't really want to rewrite all the scenes from the car scene to the next one so I won't. Scenes that I don't want to write out will show a location and a small summery so you all can follow what's happening as I am sure most of you don't have free access to all episodes like I do.**  
  
Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa are driving to TJ for the annual end of summer trip. Seth is driving and kind of excited because this is not an annual trip for him it is the first time he's going, now that he has a friend to share it with, Ryan. Summer is in the passenger seat and is not happy its way too hot, she listening to some news broadcast about something in the Middle East and she is stuck in the same car with the emo freak Seth Cohen, at least that is what she is telling herself. Marissa and Ryan are in the back seat with a whole lot of awkwardness between them.  
  
"We should be there in like 3 hours" Summer says  
  
"The GPA says 3 and a half" says Seth  
  
"Well that's because someone drives like an old woman"  
  
"I'm going 70 in a 65 zone"  
  
"80 is the new 70"  
  
"What! Who talks like that"?  
  
They continue to argue and bicker with each other and actually seem to enjoy it while Ryan and Marissa in the back seat are very, very uncomfortable which is readily apparent when Ryan offers her a bottle of water "no... Thanks" Marissa says in a kind of bitchy way. Summer on the other hand take the bottle willingly and begins to complain loudly  
  
"I'll take it. Urgh I am so dehydrated, what is up with the AC my hair is frizzing out I look like Howard Stern"  
  
"See strangely I feel like my Jew fro benefits from this climate" says Seth while running his hand through the "Jew fro"  
  
"Your Jewish?" Summer says with a tinge of contempt.  
  
"Yes!" Seth, defensive and annoyed "that's why I feel so comfortable in this desert heat"  
  
Summer begins complaining again with renewed vigor "ok this is a nightmare, I'm sweating to death, driving ten miles an hour, on like a rickshaw listening to this boring news radio"  
  
"Hey I happen to find news and current affairs very interesting" seth defends his radio choice.  
  
"You only want to hears stuff about mutants," Ryan adds  
  
"No.. I'm interested in the economic situation in Afghanistan" he's on the defensive again.  
  
"He's been following the story since it broke at the beginning of the summer"  
  
Marissa says "mutties who cares, its probably just a hoax anyway" happy to join in a conversation that doesn't involve Seth and Summer fighting  
  
"Do you ever even read the newspaper or watch the TV" Seth accuses her  
  
"No"  
  
"Huh big surprise, mutants are real you have probably only heard about the highly publicized bank robbing shifter, when in fact there are hundreds if not thousands of reported mutant encounters, its big, huge, the next stage in human evolution or so they say"  
  
"What's a shifter?"  
  
"A mutant that can walk through walls"  
  
Summer realizes she hasn't spoken for a while "that's just weird. They are freaks, people who can lift cars, walk through walls, read minds, make things explode, like disappear and reappear somewhere else...  
  
"Teleport" Seth corrects her  
  
"...Whatever... its weird and wrong, they should all be locked up"  
  
"I think its cool"  
  
"Only because its like a comic book come to life"  
  
Seth face turns red because that is absolutely correct. Summer laughs  
  
"Anyway can we put some music on Cohen?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He turns on the CD player.  
  
"I said music Cohen not "music" "  
  
"HEY. Do not. Insult. Death cab"  
  
"Its like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining"  
  
"That reminds me of someone else who is doing a whole lot of complaining, summer. You. Now listen to me. I am driving this vehicle and I'm gonna drive at the speed that I feel comfortable OK. It's my music. It is my snacks..."  
  
"Coodos and gold fish! What are you 8?"  
  
Seth snaps after that comment "Ryan, Marissa, say good bye to summer"  
  
He starts to pull over.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving you at the side of the road"  
  
Summer leans over and grabs the wheel  
  
"No your not..."  
  
"Let go of the wheel..."  
  
There is a lot of yelling and Seth loses control of the car. They run off the road and you hear the sound of screeching metal as the axle breaks. Summer looks at Seth and Seth looks at Summer both with accusation in their eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene in the motel room_: basically summer complaining about how gross it is.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene at the Cohen's_: Kirsten and Sandy take about the job offer at the corporate law firm  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene at the vending machine_: Marissa and Ryan talk about what happened at the party in the previous episode.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene in the motel room_: Seth and Summer argue about who is sleeping where.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Outside the motel Ryan and Marissa are going back to their room. Marisa leans against the wall sulkily as Ryan opens the door, when Marissa's cell rings.  
  
"Hello... oh hey dad"  
  
"Hey got a minute, kiddo?"  
  
"Uh.. Yeah.. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Uh ...well...no uh... not-not exactly"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"This isn't uh... a very easy thing to say....... when you get home... uh... I'm not going to be there. Your mom and I are uh..."  
  
"You're getting a divorce. I just can't believe your telling me this over the phone"  
  
There is a pause  
  
"I was gonna tell you before you left but then I knew you'd stay and I just couldn't let you watch me pack up my life...... uh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry kiddo. I didn't want to ruin your whole trip, its good. It's good that you went. I'll see you when you get back ok, I love you kiddo, bye."  
  
"Bye dad" Marissa murmurs into the phone and hangs up.  
She walks into the room where Ryan has been making up the sofa bed, her cheeks are stained from crying, she is obviously distraught.  
  
"I could sleep on the floor," Ryan offers  
  
"No its ok"  
  
She sits down on the bed trying desperately to hold back more tears.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She lies down on the bed. Ryan does the same. She doesn't really feel like sleeping. Why? Why me? Did I do something wrong? Could I have done something? All these questions and more are running through her head, she cant find any answers to any of them. She finally drifts off into a fitful sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She's trapped. Sitting alone in the dark when she hears a voice that seems to come from everywhere but nowhere at the same time.  
  
"I'm not gonna be there"  
  
What? No! You cant! We are a family.  
  
Flash of Marissa on the bed murmuring in her sleep.  
  
"We are getting a divorce"  
  
Stop it. Please don't do this.  
  
"I'm not gonna be there"  
  
Stop saying that.  
  
"We are getting a divorce"  
  
SHUT UP! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
She gets up and begins to run.  
  
Flash of Marissa on the bed tossing in her sleep and still murmuring.  
  
"I'm not gonna be there"  
  
She runs and runs and runs tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We are getting divorced"  
  
She is stopped. There is a barrier. She pushes against it. It gives ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm not gonna be there"  
  
She throws all her weight against it pounding it with all her might. It's weakening.  
  
Flash of Marissa on the bed starting to toss violently.  
  
"We are getting a divorce"  
  
The barrier is almost broken, just a little bit more and it will be gone.  
  
Ryan in his sleep senses Marissa's distress and rolls over and puts his arm around Marissa "it will all be ok I'm here, I wont leave you" he murmurs in her ear.  
  
"I'm not gon...."  
  
The voice disappears and she is no longer in the dark she feels protected. The barrier is still there, weakened but still there. She drifts off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.  
  
Marissa and Ryan are now obviously spooning both were asleep throughout the whole ordeal and neither will remember what happened during the night.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene in motel room_: Ryan wakes up spooning with Marissa  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene in the diner_: Seth and Summer argue about their chemistry  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Scene in motel room_: Seth and Summer find out about the divorce and Marissa decides to go to TJ.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**AN: so it should be clear to most of you who will manifest mutant powers soon. I would like to know what you think they should be. I will post the next bit soon. I know not much has happened yet but it will soon I promise I am just laying the foundation and remember mutant abilities manifest during times of emotional stress. Next chapter will be killer.**


End file.
